La Hija de Ishtar
by sistercullen
Summary: El conservador y taciturno profesor Edward Cullen, basa su vida en demostrar a toda la humanidad que no estamos aquí gracias a la parspermia (la vida comenzó por la colisión de un meteorito en la noche de los tiempos) Muy al contrario, sus estudios realizados, demuestran que fuimos creados genéticamente por seres superiores que pueblan la galaxia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer pero la trama, es completamente mía._

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Jo Ulloa.**_

 _ **Betas FFAD**_ _,_ _groups/ betasffaddiction/_

LA HIJA DE ISHTAR

 **PREFACIO**

— _He aquí la realidad de todo lo que nos envuelve. Hasta la más pequeña molécula del entramado del universo, forma parte de todos nosotros._

 _¿Quién sabe de Dioses o de Demonios? ¿De bellas criaturas o de monstruos?_

 _Todo se ha parido de la misma raíz, de los mismos seres que una vez en el tiempo y el espacio plantaron su semilla en este planeta, mal llamado Tierra._

 _Y ahora ha llegado el momento de buscarlos. Sí, a esos dioses ancestrales que dejaron en este mundo, el mayor patrimonio de la humanidad, mal llamada raza humana._

Edward, carraspeó subiéndose las gafas con la ayuda del dedo índice. El tumulto era más que evidente. No todos los días, se oraba frente a los máximos exponentes de física cuántica, electrónica, medicina, cohetería, astronomía...

En un Congreso especial que congregaba a los mayores eruditos de Ciencia Espacial y Aerodinámica.

Tragó en seco y decidió asestar el estacazo final.

—Nuestros dioses siguen ahí y sabemos dónde. El S.E.T.I. ha vuelto a recibir un pulsar del espacio, en concreto desde el cinturón de Orión, muy cerca de la constelación de Tauro. Puedo arriesgarme y asegurar que posiblemente de Sirios A o Sirios B. El pulsar es intermitente y, tras varias semanas de estudio, hemos detectado que utilizan un lenguaje Universal. —El exponente bufó casi imperceptiblemente, secándose el sudor que perlaba su frente y acto seguido se dedicó unas milésimas de segundo a observar los rostros atónitos de la primera y segunda fila—. Sí, señores. Morse.


	2. Chapter 2

LA HIJA DE ISHTAR.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

Los datos que adjuntos son en la mayor parte verídicos; aunque algunos los he transformado para hilar la historia correctamente.

La trama es completamente de mi autoría.

Gracias por leer de antemano.

Capitulo Primero.

LA SEÑAL.

El cielo,las estrellas...cuantas veces habremos mirado hacía él, buscando una respuesta.

En nuestra infancia, pidiendo ayuda a aquéllas estrellas fugaces que concedían nuestros más ardientes deseos, en la adolescencia,observándo románticamente y buscándo el porqué de ese amor no correspondido, y en la etapa más adulta, preguntando cuando caminaremos hacia ellas, junto a aquellos que hemos perdido por el camino de nuestras vidas.

Pero entre medio de la etapa adolescente y la madura, existe ésa otra, en la que sólo los viajeros de lo imposible deciden dedicar su vida a observar el firmamento con el único propósito de buscar las respuesta de muestra propia creación.

La tierra, nuestro hermoso planeta, no siempre fué como lo vemos y lo sentimos. En su primigenía fué una nube gaseosa con un núcleo incandescente que se fué formando a lo largo de millones de años. Y rodeándola, todo ese espacio en continúa expansión, con sus planetas, cometas, satélites y nuestra fuente de vida , nuestra estrella : el sol.

Pero sin más dilación voy a hablar de uno de estos viajeros, que marcará historia. Nacido el 28 de Marzo de 1947 en Chicago, desde muy pequeño siempre le gustó la química y la electrónica. Él contaba que consideraba la vida en otros planetas desde los ocho años de edad, algo sumamente rocambolesco, ya que por aquél entonces estos temas eran caso irrisorios. Pero nunca discutió la idea con su familia o con sus profesores, debido a la ideología religiosa prevalente.

Se matriculó en la Universidad de Cornell, gracias a una beca de Oficial Naval de Reserva . Una vez allí, empezó estudiando astronomía. Sus ideas sobre la posibilidad de vida extraterrestre se reforzaron con una clase magistral del astrofísico Aro Vulturi en 1968.

Después de la Universidad, él sirvió como oficial de electronica en un buque de guerra y más tarde fué a la escuela de Radioastronomía para graduados en Harvard.

Allí cumplimentó su trabajo hasta que le ofrecieron un puesto de profesor en la Universidad Estatal de Ohio, aceptando sólo por la misión que le habia encomendado el mencionado anteriormente Aro Vulturi. Ser miembro voluntario del casi recien estrenado S.E.T.I.

El S.E.T.I. es el acrónimo del inglés Search for Extra Terrestial Intelligence.

Patrocizada en aquellos años por la N.A.S.A.

El destino quiso que allí conociese a Esme Kammler, astrónoma y astrófisica.

La coincidiencia de haber estudiado en la Universidad de Cornell, hizo que entre ambos naciera una chispa magnética, y no sólo porque conpartieran la misma pasión por la investigación sobre vida extraterrestre, si no por lo que suponía estar juntos y compartiendo lo que ambos sabian.

Y como un árbol que se va regando poco a poco, el amor creció en ellos, dando los frutos esperados.

15 de Agosto de 1977.

-No deberías de estar aquí.- Carlisle agarró a su esposa de la mano, mientras vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo el monitor del ordenador. - Nuestra pequeña nacerá de un momento a otro y tú, deleitándote con tus muchas pasiones.

Esme miró a su esposo y la carcajada hizó vibrar al pequeño ser que albergaba en su interior.

Que guapo era. Tan rubio, con el flequillo despeinado, que le caía descuidadamente sobre las cejas y aquéllos rasgos tan varoniles, enmarcados con unos ojos grises como el acero del telecospio Big Ear.

Apretó la mano de él, llevándola hacia sus labios y besándola con vehemencia.

-Qué seguro estás , querido. ¿No te has planteado ni por un segundo que sea un niño?

Carlisle la miró a los ojos ,recogiendo su rostro con la mano libre.

-Me gusta pensar que será una niña, así como tú. Con los ojos marron claro, la carita en forma de corazón, ese color de pelo indefinible, entre el castaño y el cobrizo .

De la garganta de ella volvió a brotar una sonora carcajada.

-Será niño , Carlisle y se llamará Edward.

Carlisle bufó, deslizando la mano tibiamente del rostro de ella , para tocar el vientre.

-Los chicos no dan nada más que problemas, mírame, soy una buena prueba de ello.- Se agachó y puso las rodillas hinchadas en el suelo; acercando el rostro todo lo que era posible al vientre hinchado de su bella esposa.- Sea lo que sea, lo voy a amar igual. Algo que forma parte de ti , se debe amar por encima de todo.

Notó Carlisle Cullen, como el vientre de su amada se endurecía y la respuesta de ella. fué tensarse al máximo. Él la miró, interrogante y se apartó de ella, cayendo de espaldas; como si el vientre de Esme quemara.

-Carlisle...Edward, Edward, quiere salir ya...- Esme, abrió las piernas y un río con diferentes afluentes, bajó a lo largo de sus blancas y sugerentes piernas.

El rubio tragó en seco, podria saber todo lo posible de astronomía, pero de partos era un completo ingnorante y en esos momentos el pánico estaba tomando el control sobre su mente y su cuerpo.

Se incorporó y avanzó titubeante hacia su esposa, agarrandola de la ancha cintura y mirando el vientre asustado.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- Su voz temblaba . - Soy un completo inútil, querida. Pero díme, qué puedo hacer, por favor..

Esme, acarició el rostro de su esposo y sonrió llena de dulzura.

Nunca se arrepentiría de haber decidido pasear de la vida con él. Aunque esto conllevara, estar estigmatizada para su padre y hermano.

Pero en ese momento, ni quería, ni debía pensar en ellos.

Notó el peso de la cabeza del bebé abriéndose paso y en ensanchamiento de su hueso púbico a cada contracción, pero eso la hizo sentir viva y llena de una luz que no pudo menos que reir de pura felicidad; pese al momento de dolor.

-No nos abandones nunca, Carlisle.- Y acto se seguido apartó a su parido lentamente, sin dejar de atrapar su mano con firmeza.- Rasgasme la camisa y extiendela en el suelo, coge toallas, para que el suelo sea lo más mullido posible, no quiero que Edward se resbale de mis manos, pero si lo hace ,deseo que aterrice lo más blandito posible.

Ambos se miraron y carcajearon unos segundos y él soltó su mano, aprentándola antes de dejarse ir al servicio y agarrar todas las toallas que se disponian allí.

Las puso debajo de las piernas de ella y acto seguido, se dirió a uno de los cajones del escritorio donde estaba el ordenador central. Abrió uno de aquellos cajones y agarró las tijeras con ansias. Levantó la vista y observó el reloj eran las 23,13 de la noche.

Corrió hacia Esme ,cortó con delicadeza la camisa blanca de algodón y una vez hecha jirones la dispuso como las toallas.

Ella jadeaba mientras hacia fuerza y bufaba. Carlisle ,podía sentir su dolor y su alegría cada vez que se encontraban sus miradas.

Esme, cambió de posición y se llevó una de sus manos entre las piernas, el gesto de sorpresa, se convirtió en dolor y de nuevo hizo fuerza con todo lo que le daba su precioso cuerpo de mujer.

Notó, claramente la cabeza del pequeño , depues de una de las contracciones más dolorosas sufridas en todo el momento del parto y abrió más las piernas. La posición que tenía, tal y como pensaba habia sido la mejor. Ya que la gravedad estaba ayudando a que su pequeño naciera con más facilidad.

Pero algo la transportó al panel del ordenador central.

Un ruido, un pitido casi imperceptible y de repente el impresor comenzó a dibujar unas gráficas en el papel.

-¡Carlisle! - Gritó ella.-¡ El Big Ear, ha detectado algo!

Carlisle no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, absorto como estaba pendiente de todos los movimientos de su esposa, giró la cabeza y efectivamente, vió como el aparato no cesaba de imprimir gráficas sobre el papel.

Se levantó y caminó hacia el escritorio.

En efecto era una señal del Big Ear...no podia creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo...

-Esme...Esme, querida. Tenemos una señal del espacio. Un púlsar.- miró incredulo el papel serigrafíado y lo arrancó para enseñarselo a su esposa. Al girar su cuerpo y ver a Esme, oyó una palmada y el llanto de un niño,que se asemejaba más al maullido de un gato que a otra cosa y a ella con el bebé entre sus brazos.

Corrió hacia Esme, y aunque la distancia era minima, le dió la sensación que era mayor en ese momento, la acarició besó y observó al pequeño y ensangretado bebé que lloraba desolado.

-Creo que le he dado la nalgada demasiado fuerte .- Conteniendo un llanto preso de la alegría.- ¿Has visto, amor? Un niño. Y se llama Edward. Edward, este es tu papá:Carlisle, el mejor hombre del mundo.

Él no dejaba de mirar lo maravilloso de aquel niño regordete y la asemejanza con su madre.

-Se parece a tí. Claramente, tiene tus genes alemanes.- Susurró Carlisle, preso de un amor sin limites.- Espera que abra los ojos y verás,seguro que ha heredado el color de los Kammler.

Ella hizo un mohín y su expresión se entristeció, buscando cambiar la conversación, sus ojos volaron hacia el papel que él agarraba fuertemente entre su mano izquierda.

-¡La señal! ¡Carlisle, hay que decodificarla!

Carlisle, no podía apartar la vista del pequeño ser que habian creado su amada y él, en lo maravilloso de la perfección del ser humano. Entusiasmado y algo mareado, por la cantidad de emociones que lo embargaban,besó a su pequeño en la frente. Habia cesado de llorar hacia unos instantes y ladeaba la cabeza; aún con los ojos cerrados buscando el pecho de la madre.

Miró la gráfica y suspiró.

\- Tengo que dar parte a la N.A.S.A.

Esme negó con la cabeza.

Aún no habia terminado de comprender como ella, negaba la mano que le daba de comer.

Sabía que el padre de ella habia sido uno de los primeros cientificos que impulsaron la N.A.S.A. en 1958.

Tambien que habia participado en las primeras sondas espaciales.

(Una sonda espacial es un instrumento artificial para estudiar los cuerpos celestes del sistema solar) En 1962 Estados Unidos mandó la Ranger4 .

El primer inpulsor de esta sonda fué el padre de Esme. Su vinculación a la N.A.S.A era extrema, desde el primer momento en que ésta fué concebida.

En ese momento, y despues del alunizaje de Aldrin,Amstrong y Collins, se habia generado una tensión entre la Unión Soviética y los Estados Unidos de América,en lo que al tema de Aérodinamica y ciéncia espacial se refería;una carrera espacial sin medida. Pereciese quien pereciese; sólo importaba quien se llevaba el trofeo de ser el primero en llegar a la meta.

-Podemos decodificarla nosotros, Carlisle. - Esme suspiró, mientras el pequeño Edward se lleva el pezón de su madre a los labios y succionaba congestionaba el rostro. - No digas nada. Sabes todo lo que rodea a la agencia espacial. Esto puede ser una bomba y es nuestra bomba. Nos arrebatarán los méritos y se los llevaran Alistair y mi padre...

Carliste bajó la cabeza y apretó con fuerza el papel serigrafiado.

-Si alguien se entera de esto, nuestro espedientes quedaran malditos para siempre, Esme. Y sabes que puede suceder.

Ella caminó lentamente hacia su esposo, con el pequeño pegado a su torso. Buscó la mirada gris de él y sonrió con ternura.

-Es nuestro secreto. El secreto de los Cullen.

Ambos miraron a su pequeño y en ese momento, Edward despegó los labios del pecho de su madre y abrió los ojos.

Verdes.

Carlisle no se habia equivocado. El verde de los Kammer; heredado de su abuelo y su tío.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Ésta por el contrario es de mi completa autoría; si bien es cierto que me he tomado ciertas lincencias en hechos que han marcado historia.

Gracias por leer.

LA HIJA DE ISHTAR.

Capítulo Segundo:

ISTHAR.

Constelación de Tauro, a 380 años de luz del planeta Tierra, alli se halla un planeta donde la asemejanza con lo que nosotros conocemos como vida es de un 99.9 %.

La humedad, la atmófera y los mares que rodean a los dos continentes que se prodigan en ese exoplaneta son mágicamente semejantes a la Tierra.

La gran diferencia se halla en que éste, está formado desde hace muchos millones de años más, que nuestra morada.

Llamado por sus habitantes Sirius, tiene un gemelo, inmenso no muy lejos de él, llamado Sirius B.

En Éste segundo planeta la vida es "algo diferente" a como la conocemos, ya que los seres que allí moran, los tacharíamos de seres "divinos" o " sobrenaturales" por regla general.

Su altura media sobre pasa los dos metros, siendo la máxima en unos dos metros sesenta.

Su apariencia es antropomorfa, y son bien parecidos en su totalidad.

Todos los que allí, viven, lo hacen en una extensión de terreno no muy grande, ya que las tres cuartas partes del planeta, está anegado en el liquido elemento, que tan bien conocemos, con el nombre de agua.

La raza que habita allí, lleva muchos más años de evolución que Sirius , y he aqui las proezas que tanto a nivel mental como físico éstos pueden hacer.

Grandes arquitectos, matemáticos,astronómos, físicos...

Imagínense, un planeta habitado por miles de Nicolas Tesla o Leonardo da Vincis.

Mortales que han sido tachados de estar adelantados a su tiempo...

Una de ellos es la joven Ishtar, hija del Rey Sin.

Su nombre significa "constelación" ya que al nacer, sus padres observaron como una bien dibujada estrella de ocho puntas se hallaba dibujada en su nuca.

De cabellos rojos, blanca tez, ojos esmeraldas,labios llenos y rojos; aquella niña fué proclamada desde el dia de su nacimiento como la Princesa del Amor .

Años más tarde, gracias a su entrenamiento y destreza en el arte de la guerra, fué erigida como Princesa de la Guerra.

Su formación academica fué supervisada por el Rey Sin en todo momento.

Sus hermanos y hermanas la mimaban en demasía, al ser la más pequeña, pero pese a esto, su inteligencia no la hacia ser caprichosa y manipularlos.

Siempre en compañía de su fiel mascota, un león llamado Tummuz. Dejaba pasar los eones sin preocupaciones...hasta que llegó el dia que festejaban el mérito de su hermana Irkalla.

Irkalla contemplaba la quinta posición de los hermanos y tenia un gran poder sobre la vida y la muerte, ya que era una erudita en conectar su ki (alma) con los muertos.

Sin, le habia otorgado tener la potestad de los Infiernos ya que gracias a su "don", una vez muerto el ser Sirian, podía ver , como de oscura era esa alma.

Señora del Invierno, y de la oscuridad se vanagloriaba del hecho que ningún varón, habia podido hasta ese entonces, hacer palpitar, asalvajado su duro corazón.

Diez eones mayor que Ishtar, su belleza al contrario que la de su hermana, era fría, pero no menos divina.

Festejaban aquella noche la ruta a Sirius.

Irkalla, habia viajado hasta allí, con una de las máquinas, de Enoe su hermano mayor descubriendo así, las cantidades atronomicas de Oro subatómico que en ese planeta se encontraban.

El oro Sub atómico, llamado "Ormus", era la básicamente la fuente de longevidad de aquellos seres.

El Rey Sin, se hallaba ya en sus 70 eones y tenía la apariencia de un hombre de no más 40 años.

Aclarando que cada eón, cuenta como 18 años terrestres.

Un gran descubrimiento, ya que los yacimientos de este mineral, estaba en cotas muy bajas en su planeta.

La celebración se habia preparado en la gran sala de los Ancestros.

Una enorme construcción de un mineral parecido al vidrio, de forma piramidal, pero que a una perspectiva a vista de pájaro, se podían divisar claramente claramiente seis lados y la pirámide adquiria una forma de prisma.

Diferentes tipos de ambrosía, cubrian los metros de mesa cuadrada que se erigía en la base de la gran sala de Actos.

Ishtar, había optado por una de sus mejores galas: el uniforme militar.

Constaba de un peto de un material parecido al acero, llamado Lunatik, que redondeaba sus formas femeninas en demasía. Y como faldilla, llevaba unos leves velos de transparente anade en color rojo; a juego con su pelo, ( el anade es una fibra téxtil parecida a la seda)

Y en su cabello, un casquete de Lunatik, con unas alitas, pequeñas unos centimetros por encima de las orejas.

Su padre la observaba desde lejos, riendo cada vez que alguno de los congregados, intentaba acercarse a ella.

Ishtar era la más bella de sus hijas, y ella no tenía idea alguna.

Siempre enfocada en el arte de la guerra y el amor, no habia deparado nunca en ella misma y en lo que hacia girar a su alrededor.

Sin , sabía que varios de sus generales, bebian los vientos por la muchacha, y en esos momentos , uno detrás de otro, era apartado bruscamente cada vez que intentaban acercarse a su bella Ishtar.

Tummuz, se los quitaba de encima de un zarpazo, literalmente. Y la muchacha no terminaba de entender el porqué del comportamiento de su animal, ya que sólo debia alzar la voz levemente para que Tummuz, se paralizara en seco ante una orden de ella.

Sin ,dejó de contemplar la escena, para formar parte de ella, encaminandóse hacia su hija, que se hallaba justo a su frente, a unos pocos lares (metros)

Acarició el lomo del animal y éste se relamió goloso muy pagado de si mismo.

-Nunca pensé que Tummuz, se tomara el papel que le encomendé tan seriamente. Cuida de tí, pequeña Ishtar, mejor que yo mismo - Sin , hechó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó con fuerza.

Engalanado de militar,con una gruesa capa y pantalones y casaca a juego, parecia todo un galán maduro al lado de su joven princesa. Su media melena al viento y sus ojos grises a juego con una barbita de ese mismo color, hacían del Regente de Sirio, un personaje tremendamente atractivo para cualquier hembra que ser precie.

Isthar elevó una de sus cejar y miró a Tummuz, que se dejaba acariciar por su padre, como un gatito.

-Padre, supongo que no encomendarías a Tummuz, la misión de matenerme como a Irkalla de por sangre es mucho más caliente que la de ella. Por algo me elegiste como Princesa del amor, erigiéndome como tal -Ishtar miró como Baltazar, uno de los generales más importante del planeta, el macho, miraba a Tummuz de reojo; mientras se acariciaba la mejilla.

El león le había propinado, un buen zarpazo, al traspasar el área de seguridad, que alguien ( por lo visto) le había programado al animal en el cerebro.

-Sé que no eres como Irkalla, querida. Ninguno de mis hijos es igual al otro. Al contrario, tengo hijos que tienen muy diferentes virtudes e infinidades de defectos. Pero sin duda, tu y Seth sois los que más os aseméjais.

Isthar, arrugó el ceño e intentó viajar el el tiempo, eónes atrás, para recordar a su hermano Seth.

Hacia muchísimo tiempo que nada se sabía de él y sólo algunas de las estátuas que se erguian en el parlamento de la Justícia, podían hacerla recordar...pero hacia mucho tiempo que ya no vagaba por alli.

-Tengo miedo, padre. - Ella hizo un mohín, y tragó con dificultad; como si una maraña de espinas se le hubieran concentrado en la garganta.

-¿Por qué, hija mía? - Sin levantó el brazo y acarició suavemente la mejilla de ella.

-Apenas recuerdo a Seth y aún más imperdonable. Ni siquiera lo hecho de menos. Me he acostumbrado a estar sin su presencia e incluso hoy, en este festejo o en mis pasados aniversarios, no lo he recordado. A no ser, que como tú , en este preciso instante me lo recuerdes.

Sin ,suspiró con fuerza y siguió paseando la palma de su mano , por la mejilla sonrosada de ella.

Seth, el mayor de sus hijos, Principe de los Cielos y de la tierra.

Fantástico genetista, quimico ...erudito en fisica núclear, antigravitacional,aerodinamica, etc...

Hacia ya eónes que habia marchardo en busca del Ormus que Irkalla, habia enontrado en Sirius...

Según Seth, una de las grandes máquinas que tenía en su habitáculo; rastreando el espacio, habia encontrado una galaxia, donde posiblemente podría encotrarse el Ormus, a manos llenas.

Seth habia abandonado el planeta hacia ya, eónes y nada se sabia de él...

-Algo me dice que tu hermano sigue con vida y que ha encotrado lo que salió a buscar. Pero la galaxia hacia donde se dirigió está a varios eones, princesa Isthar - Sin, cerró los ojos fuertemente - Aún recuerdo como entrenó a Tummuz, para que fuese el mejor guardián , que alguien puede tener. Yo también hecho de menos a Seth. Sin duda es uno de mis hijos predilectos, pero algo me dice, que pequeña mía...tu hermano sigue con vida. Y volverá, muy pronto.

Isthar, atrapó la mano de su padre , que seguía en la mejilla, rozándola levemente y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ojalá y aquéllo que él presentía, no fuese un deseo, más que una premonición.

Tummuz, se metió entre medio de ambos, arrastrando el lomo una y otra vez sobre el muslo de Isthar, reaccionando ella con una carcajada, a la que siguió su padre.

-Tummuz, eres demasiado celoso de mi princesa. - Sin, agarró el fuerte pelaje que rodeaba la cabeza del animal y tiró fuertemente de ella.

Con este gesto se dió la vuelta y marchó hacía un tumulto de varones que se encontraban en un rincon de la sala, que en su totalidad eran del ejercito.

Ella. se llevó la mano a la marca de nacimiento y arrastró sus uñas medianas sobre ella, caminando hacia fuera de la gran piramide.

La noche habia caído sobre Sirius B, y en sus cielos podian verse con claridad, los asteroides como lagrimas amargas caían en algún punto indeterminado del espacio.

Ella suspiro levemente,girando el rostro hacia la estepa.

Algo habia llamado la atención de Tummuz, y como el depredador que era, habia salido a la caza del posible "visitante"

Su padre le habia hecho recordar el momento en que le habian entregado al fastidioso de Tummuz, ella era apenas era una niña.

Seth casi todos los matines ( dias) iba al campo de entrenamiento a observarla.

Se escondía detrás de otros mandatarios o bien buscaba alguna excusa para hablar con el rey Sin, para poner en duda el comportamiento de ella en la batalla.

Según Seth, Isthar se exponía de sobre manera, pese a ser una niña.

En el manejo con las armas, Isthar era como el mejor de sus soldados, pero era su dulce hermanita y nada malo queria que le ocurriese.

Uno de aquellos dulces matines, Seth apareció con una bola de pelo entre los brazos y lo tiró al campo de entrenamiento, mientras ella, estaba peleando con uno de los soldados.

Tummuz, estaba bien entrenado para saber por la olor, quien era su futura dueña y al captar la esencia de la muchacha , la bola de pelo, salió disparada hacia ella y comenzó a rugir al adversario.

Sobra decir que la pelea, abortó con las carcajadas de Seth y la sonrisa agradecida de ella.

Ishtar nunca habia abrazado a su hermano Seth, pese a que un sentimiento profundo de cariño la embargaba, pero habia algo, que la paralizaba al intentar demostrar el gran afecto que le procesaba a su hermano.

Estrañada , ahora al ser adulta, por esos sentimientos, no cayó en la cuenta del tiempo que hacia que Tummuz habia desaparecido y al ser consciente, se alarmó de sobremanera.

Tomó el camino que el animal habia seguido y alumbrada por las estrellas que caían vislumbró algo parecido a un vehículo espacial a lo lejos.

Frunció el ceño y caminó ahora con más sigilo, agazapandose entre el ramaje.

Agudizó los sentidos y oyó una voz grave susurrar.

Corrió hacia el vehiculo y la voz, encontrandose con Tummuz en el camino.

Lo agarró del lomo, obligándolo a ir tras ella, pero el animal se negó en redondo.

-Estas muy rebelde, Tummuz - susurró - ¿Qué has hecho con el forastero?

Isthar, miró al animal como si pudiese responderle y esté rugió levemente, largandose de nuevo hacia el vehiculo espacial.

Ella se llevó las manos al rostro, algo desesperada y miró hacia la luz con una ceja alzada.

Desde esa distancia podía ver las iniciales de codigo del vehiculo.

Eran de Sirus B.

Su corazón dió un palpito , tragando en seco.

¿Podria ser Seth?

Continuará...

Besos para todas.


End file.
